


The Seduction

by JCarter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Draco Malfoy is straight and has a girlfriend, he can't fight the urge not to resist Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction

Harry stood behind Draco with the blond thrashing around underneath him. Harry chuckled as he leaned down wrapping his hand around Draco's chest. The blond moaned when he felt Harry's hand traveling down his body towards his growing cock. Harry grasped it underneath the clothing making Draco thrust his hips upward desperately wanting Harry's hand and mouth to surround him with glory.

Harry loved how vulnerable Draco was being. He also loved the fact the Draco had a girlfriend which made this whole situation even better. Harry rubbed Draco's erection around as he covered the boys mouth to keep him from moaning to loudly. Draco couldn't resist the urge as he leaned up and kissed Harry directly on his lips wrapping his arm around the boys neck.

Harry smiled through the kiss as he finally pulled out Draco's hardened cock. He pulled away from the kiss walking around to stand right in front of the blond. He got on his knees right between Draco's legs grabbing his erection. 

'Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad if she found out you were getting you dick sucked by a boy.' Harry said. 

'Fuck Astoria, I want you.' Draco said. Harry smiled once more before wrapping his lips around Draco's cock. Draco let out an animalistic scream as Harry's warm lips was making him feel intense pleasure. Harry looked up at Draco moving a hand up to cover his mouth once more. 

'Don't be to loud baby.' Harry said.

Draco nodded as he watched more of his dick slipped inside Harry's juicy mouth. He felt Harry tugged on his balls and bit his lips to keep himself from shouting. Harry loved the feeling of Draco pre-cumming and sucked even harder to clean up the juices. Draco couldn't hold it much longer as he began thrusting upward into Harry's mouth.

It wasn't long before Draco let loose and shot his cum deep down Harry's throat. Harry released Draco's cock with a pop and turned him over in the chair so that his ass was facing up. Draco shocked by this looked behind him and saw Harry placing a condom on. Draco's body began shaking. 

'Potter what are you doing; I'm straight .' He claimed.

'Don't be scared baby. Your gonna like this.' Harry said.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part 1 of my new mini series. Come back soon to see more fun with Harry, Draco, and Severus.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who loved the story.


End file.
